


With You I'm Always Home

by shiverfawkes



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Emotional Constipation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Overworking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 19:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14527797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiverfawkes/pseuds/shiverfawkes
Summary: “Lo’, its okay if you don’t want the toast,” Patton giggled squeezing his hand a little. “Just tell me what you do want.”





	With You I'm Always Home

It was ten o’clock when Logan got home. His back hurt and his eyes were sore and tired. An audible groan could be heard when he dropped his bag at the door and cracked his back. He didn’t expect Patton to be awake at this time, he was usually asleep for the morning shift at the veterinary centre.

Logan been working late a lot recently, doing overtime that he wasn’t getting paid for. His co-worker was on maternity leave, so his boss had thrown all her work onto him. He didn’t blame her, not in the slightest, she wanted a family and that was understandable.

But his low-life sleaze-ball manager, that’s who he blamed. All that man cared about was cash, and he knew Logan wouldn’t refuse because he valued his work. He valued his work sometimes even more than he valued his health and that’s what drove him forward.

Sadly, he was right.

He missed getting home at five every day and having dinner with his lover. But he supposed the cute packed lunches Patton made for him and a wave goodbye on the way out the door would suffice.

Sighing, he picked up his bag again and hung it up on the coat hooks, disorder is the worlds enemy.

Logan sighed once again, trying to tell himself that he didn’t need anything to eat, he was too tired to make anything anyway.

His boss certainly didn’t care about good eating habits and sleep patterns, _that_ was obvious.

As he walked into the kitchen, to his surprise there he was, his boyfriend, best friend and love of his life. The polo wearing man was sat at the kitchen table, a smile on his face as he walked in.

A plate of toast was sat at the table, a jar of crofters with the lid open slightly, a spoon sticking out. It was a teaspoon. They eliminated the need for a knife to spread and didn’t overload the slice. Patton disagreed with his logic but yet, he’d prepared it.

“Patton, I- What is this?” He asked, his voice soft as he took in the scene before him. This was unusual, unlike Patton, who knew sleeping at nine gave him the adequate amount of sleep. Why was he ruining that routine?

The other man smiled, standing up. “I knew you’d be late, so I made you something small.” He replied, taking Logan’s hand in his own, pressing a kiss to his knuckles.

He hadn’t seen Patton properly in over a week, he hadn’t had a chance to stare into his eyes, or to make a useless attempt at counting his freckles, or to run his fingers through his hair meticulously.

The tie-clad man had trouble focusing, all he could do was stare at the man before him, his eyes threatening to water for no intelligible reason whatsoever, his thoughts clouding as he tried to answer the question.

“I can’t- I don’t- This…” The words wouldn’t come for what he was trying to say.

“Lo’, its okay if you don’t want the toast,” Patton giggled squeezing his hand a little. “Just tell me what you _do_ want.”

He bit his lip, adjusting his glasses slightly as he tried to think of what he _did_ want. “I want… I want to kiss you, like a lot. And I want to fall asleep on the couch in your arms watching TV. A-And I want to hear your voice for more than three seconds. And I want to just _be_ with you.” He lost eye contact, his face dropping to the floor.

Tears were falling down his face now, he was sniffling as he gripped Patton’s hand tightly in his own.

He missed his boyfriend.

He’d missed him so fucking much.

Patton used his other hand to cup Logan’s face, wiping away his tears with his thumb, he was smiling softly, before pulling the other into him.

His lips touched Logan’s feeling like electricity as his hands found their way to the tie-wearing man’s hips. Logan couldn’t help but smile softly as he kissed Patton back, winding his hand into the other’s hair.

It was soft and calm, and Logan leant against his boyfriend. His mouth was so warm, the caress of his lips softer than he remembered, so much so that he couldn’t believe he’d forgotten, it felt like home. Patton tasted tentatively with his tongue, and Logan opened his mouth with a low moan.

The intellect pulled away gently, wrapping his arms around Patton’s waist, resting his head in the crook of the other man’s neck.

He was so warm, his embrace soft. Logan didn’t have to think, he just had to feel.

It was nice.

“You want things to go back to normal.” Patton murmured softly, he hand was at the small of Logan’s back, the other tracing along his shoulder blades. “I know you don’t like to admit it. But I do too… I miss this.”

At that moment, as they stood in their dining room in each other’s arms, Logan had never felt more content.

“I'm gonna phone Will tomorrow. I don’t care how much money he loses, you aren’t doing extra work. Besides, you’re too valuable for him to lose. The only reason he pulled that stunt is because you don’t see it.” Patton’s voice was quiet, and Logan was silent.

He could practically feel Patton’s heartbeat against his own chest, and he pressed a small kiss to the other man’s neck, making him squirm a little. He giggled softly, capturing the Logan’s lips once again, pulling away, resting his forehead against Logan’s own.

“I taped Law and Order for you, we can just lay and watch if you want?” He asked quietly, just enjoying the sound of his boyfriend’s breathing, enjoying his presence in his arms.

Logan smiled pressing his lips against Patton’s again, a quick peck this time. “I’d like nothing more.”

They ended up laying on the couch, Logan with his back against Patton’s chest, the other with his arms around his waist, their legs intertwined as they watched the show. Well, as they pretended to watch the show, but neither would ever admit that they were falling asleep

“Patton Heart, I love you.” Logan spoke softly, intertwining his fingers with the other’s as they lay on the couch. He smiled sleepily when he felt Patton place a kiss to his hair.

“Logan Sanders, I love you more.” Patton replied, squeezing his hand as they drifted off to sleep.

He felt at home

Logan didn’t complain when Patton teased him about being a cuddler. He could only fathom what happened when he woke up in his bed after Patton somehow carried him up at some point in the night. And he honestly couldn’t believe it when he was told that he’d be getting paid for his extra work as well as a day off.

He’d never have the balls to confront Will himself, he couldn’t have made this happen.

Patton was one of the nicest human beings on the planet, but when it came to people he cared about, his force and power was intimidating.

Truthfully, he needed Patton more than anyone.  

He wasn’t sure what he’d done to deserve an angel. But he knew he wasn’t about to let him go any time soon. That angel brought him home.


End file.
